Carl Contini
|birth_place = Tampa, Florida, United States |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |names = Carl Greco Carl Malenko Carl Contini Carl Ognibene |height = |weight = |billed = Winter Haven, Florida, United States |trainer = Boris Malenko Joe Malenko |debut = 1993 |retired = }} Carl Ognibene (born January 25, 1970) is an American professional wrestler, freestyle wrestler and mixed martial artist who is best known as Carl Malenko who competed in BattlARTS, Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi, All Japan Pro Wrestling and PRIDE Fighting Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Carl Shackle'' (Arm trap crossface) **''Carl Sickle'' (Omoplata crossface) *'Signature moves' **Belly to belly suplex **''Contini Twist'' (Rolling choke sleeper with bodyscissors) **Dragon sleeper with bodyscissors **Gogoplata **Juji-gatame **Leg trip **''Malenko Twist'' (Rolling front sleeper with bodyscissors) **Multiple kicks **Underhook lifted and dropped into a facebreaker knee smash followed by a double underhook **Scissored armbar Championships and awards *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW Jr. Champion Carnival (2003) *'BattlARTS' **BattlARTS Tag Team League (1999, 2000) - with Katsumi Usuda Personal life Pulled off the streets by Boris Malenko as a youth, Carl Contini was transformed into a top flight worker like his stepbrothers Joe and Dean. Using the name Carl Greco during his formative years, when Carl Malenko was born he bEcame the top gaijin for BattlARTS in its later years, mainly pushed as a tag wrestler. Mixed martial arts record |- | Loss | align=center| 6-4 | Danny Babcock | Submission (armbar) | Real Fighting Championship 15 - Throwdown | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 4:46 | Tampa, Florida | |- | Win | align=center| 6-3 | Tony Sousa | Submission (punches) | Real Fighting Championship 11 - Revenge of the Warriors | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 1:06 | Tampa, Florida | |- | Win | align=center| 5-3 | Mike Van Meer | Submission (arm-triangle choke) | Real Fighting Championship 7 - Night of Champions | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 2:14 | Tampa, Florida | |- | Win | align=center| 4-3 | Joe Kennedy | Submission (punches) | Real Fighting Championship 6 - Battle of the Bay | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 2:59 | Tampa, Florida | |- | Win | align=center| 3-3 | George Allen | Submission (americana) | Real Fighting Championship 3 - battle of the Bay | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 1:19 | Tampa, Florida | |- | Win | align=center| 2-3 | Edwin Aguilar | Submission (arm-triangle choke) | Absolute Fighting Championships 9 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 2:31 | Ft. Lauderdale, Florida | |- | Loss | align=center| 1-3 | Allan Goes | Submission (arm-triangle choke) | Pride 8 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 9:16 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 1-2 | Wanderlei Silva | Decision (unanimous) | Pride 7 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 10:00 | Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan | |- | Win | align=center| 1-1 | Egan Inoue | Decision (unanimous) | Pride 6 | | align=center| 3 | align=center| 5:00 | Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 0–1 | Ronald McSwain | N/A | World Fighting Council | | align=center| N/A | align=center| N/A | N/A | References External links * Wrestling Data profile * Sherdog profile * Ognibene profile Category:Living people Category:Wrestlers Category:AJPW Roster Category:American male professional wrestlers Category:Gaijin